


League of champions

by SleeplessBug



Category: Original Work, league of champions
Genre: Iren is really sick, Other, You are a male, You do have a name but no one calls you it, damnit steel people are dieing, i lied in that second tag people do say your name but not often, your name is Steel in case your wondering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: You were chosen for the yearly battle, for population control.You are determined to survive.Any mercy you could have felt is gone by now.





	1. Chapter 1

You looked around the group of people, they all looked so powerful, then there's you, weak, harmless... useless.

You shake your head, and look back at the announcer, a little girl with some crutches, she was clearly excited.

"Hello, fighters! welcome to the League of Champions!"

She waved, using a crutch as support.

"As I'm sure you know, you have to fight to the death in order to survive!"

She giggled, as two more people walked up, a boy and a girl.

"Now of course! my siblings are gonna kill you anyways!"

You try not to cry.

You can't die. You're going to survive.

Even if it means killing everyone in this room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't like being touched.

You stared at the screen, names showed up, you were up against someone called Reviel.

A buff guy, he placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Why is such a weak fucker here?"

You stare at him, and take a deep breath, brushing his hand off your shoulder, and walking away.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

He was about to touch you again, out of instinct, you kick him, hard.

"..."

You don't say anything, you never say anything, but he knew to leave you alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've never been one for conversation

You have no idea how you won, but Reveil was dead at your feet, angry boos and happy cheers.

The announcer ran out- or waddled out, that worked better.

"We got our first winner folks! This twink!"

She smiled at you, she looked so innocent and harmless, just like...

That didn't matter, she led you to the place the winners where kept. You had a lot of time to be alone, you grabbed a first aid kit. Reveil left a lot of damage on you.

You had your shirt off when she walked in, one of the champions, you never did catch her name.

"sick tan yo,"

You look behind you, she was followed by who you assumed was the second winner. You just went back to what you were doing.

"Not much of a talker ey?"

The other winner spoke.

"Nah, the guy never talks,"

You knew that was a lie, you talk, just not often.

Eh, it doesn't matter anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do know the boy, you just won't admit it

Even with half of the fighters gone, the room was still cramped, you were against a wall, clinging to the first aid kit. 

You know it's wrong, but if they're injured during the next fight, you have a better shot at winning. Exactly why you don't care.

Light from the board, the announcer was talking, with the two champions next to her.

"Fighters! please make your way to the shelter!"

The board went out, and the crowd walked to the shelter, the three stood outside of it, the boy was holding her.

"Hello! hope you had fun for the first round! this is where you guys will be staying!"

The girl took the announcer, and left, leaving the boy there.

"... go inside, food will be brought later,"

Everyone went inside, you tried to hide in the crowd, you really didn't want to face him right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not falling back to him, no matter how much your heart begs for it

You sat on the floor, not wanting to bother looking for a room, maybe if you sat here, you would fade out of existence.

"... Hey,"

You look over, there he was, in all his... 

Anyway, you stand up, and go to leave, no way he's talking to you, he's just going to wrap you back into his strings, and break your heart all over again.

"St- come on, I just want to talk,"

You're already halfway out the door, eye's shut tight, it was almost time for the night battle. You couldn't worry about him.

Later, is what you wanted to say with all of your beings.

But you weren't about to give him that satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the guilt will fade.
> 
> If you survive that long, at least.

You're on the ground, your opponent in front of you. You huff, and stand up again, ignoring the pain in your waist.

"Tsk, you're going to lose, just give up!"

You look around, and spot some broken glass on the ground, why was that there?

Whatever, you think, as you duck under her, and grab the glass shard. You barely manage to catch her next punch, and you swing at her, cutting her cheek.

"What's the point? You know they'll beat you anyway-"

You cut her off, by kneeing her in the gut and cutting her again. The blood trail was thin, you could feel yourself fading in and out of consciousness, you had to finish this quick.

"I..."

You hope your expression finishes that sentence. You grab her by the hair, and slam the glass into her chest, before roughly throwing her to the ground.

"..."

You kept your foot on her throat, solemnly watching the life drain from her face.

"We have a winner!"

The noise that flooded the stadium was more cheers then last time, but you could still hear some boos. You look up at the champion section, the announcer was standing on the ledge, the girl lightly holding her waist, probably just to keep her from falling. 

"Good job on a second win! Go off to the waiting room! A medic should be waiting there for you this time!"

You were off to the waiting room before hearing her next sentence.

"Sorry about not having them there last time, by the way!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's trying to talk to you, but you're not letting him into your head.
> 
> Regardless of what your heart is telling you.

The medic was running around, people were coming in left and right, they were sweating. You're asleep on the ground, curled into a small ball.

"Hey, wake up,"

You look up, and stare at the boy, he was putting his robe thing back on, someone probably broke a rule.

"..."

You stand up and look at the screen, same explanation. You all return to the shelter, he was still trying to talk to you.

"Look, I know you hate me-"

You stop, and look at him, before shaking your head, and start looking for a place to sleep.

"Leave me alone..."

He sighs and turns to leave.

"I don't know whether I hope you win or not,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have two rooting for you, and a nice view.

You hadn't found a bed, but you did grab a pillow, so that's a plus. You woke up as the sun was rising, someone stole the pillow, you sighed, and stood up.

Everyone was still asleep, you could use some fresh air. By that, of course, you just opened the window by the guy you kicked a few days ago. 

"Wow, rude,"

You glanced over at the girl, who was standing by the door, holding a bag of what you assumed was food, you shrug.

"Jeez, Coal wasn't lying when he said you where a salty bastard,"

You nod to that, and stand by the window, taking in the sight. As the shelter was by the ocean, the sight was pleasant

"You hungry? Iren isn't taking her new medicine well, so I have nothing to do with this,"

You open your mouth, but she cuts you off.

"This shit's nasty, but it's healthy, so,"

She tossed over the bag and turned to leave.

"Also, I'm rooting for you too,"

She was gone before you had a chance to respond. You gag at the smell coming from the bag. It was most certainly nasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit Iren (the announcer) and Coal (male champion) names where told


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question comes into your head.

You had only managed to eat a few pieces, but you had to gag out the window, it tasted horrible. You just left it by the guy, and walked outside of the room, the announcer- Iren, that was her name, was standing in the hallway, she looked tired.

"Hmm? Oh! Hi!"

she waved, and walked over, she looked high, well, the girl did say she had new medicine.

"Did sis give you my food? It sucks, hehe!"

You nod, and start walking to another room, you could still taste whatever was in the bag. He- Cha- ... Coal eventually found her and led her off.

"Come on Iren, you gotta sleep this off,"

"Hey, broooo?"

"Mhm?"

"What'll happen if you guys lose,"

Coal froze up, and looked over at you, before back at her, he had tears in his eyes.

"... Come on Iry, we can't start the next round with you like this,"

He kept staring at you, as he walked Iren back to her room, before looking away. You sigh and stare blankly at the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK- EW-"

You chuckle, looks like he woke up to your 'gift', the smile you gained disappeared. She had a point.

What would happen if they lost their position of Champion?


End file.
